From War to Roses
by Elphiyero
Summary: It is set in both book and musical worlds. Towards the end of the story, it will turn Gelphie, so be aware of that. Also, it will get more M rated towards the end, but not graphic.
1. It Has Begun

Chapter 1: **It Has Begun**

'What a wonderful day!' Galinda, Glinda now for Dr. Dillamond, thought with a bright smile. The sun was shining and making her golden locks shimmer, so she flipped them with her hand and saw the boys watching her intently. She loved it when the boys went into a daze because of her. She was standing outside in the courtyard talking with her two best friends Shenshen and Pfannee who were sitting on a bench in front of her. The grass was green and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

'Nothing could ruin this day.' Glinda thought and believed, up until a skinny green girl her age ran into her. "What were you thinking freak!" she shrieked.

The green girl, Elphaba, took no notice of her roommate, or her annoying posse who had leapt up to 'save' Glinda, and kept walking. Her pointy green nose never once left the pages of her book.

"The nerve of that girl!" Shenshen glared at the quickly disappearing Elphaba.

"Yeah! She could've ruined your beautiful new dress! How do you stand rooming with that ugly green bean?" Pfannee asked with a disgusted look.

"Oh, I don't know really. We don't talk much. I study my sorcery and she sits on her bed and reads. You know, I bet she's read the entire library by now." Glinda checked her dress over for any tears or dirt marks, Shenshen and Pfannee joined in seconds later.

Shenshen sighed after they concluded there was no damage done to the dress and declared, "Come in close girls!" The three huddled. "Ok, that girl's a menace and a freak. It's time we did something. I've got the perfect rumor to spread. How about it?"

"Great idea Shen!" Pfannee exclaimed and broke the huddle.

"I don't know… what's the rumor?" Glinda raised an eyebrow.

"That's a secret. You're her roomie and it'll be all over school by the end of all our classes, so you'll know sooner or later." Shen said with a smirk.

"Doesn't it seem a bit mean?" Glinda trying to be thoughtful towards Elphie, but couldn't keep the smile from creeping onto her lips. She giggled signaling that it was ok.

"Oo this is so exciting, here goes!" Shenshen wandered over to a group of girls on a picnic blanket, leaned over, whispered the gossip, and wandered back over to her giggling friends. "The deed is done." She started giggling too and all three started to walk to class.

Elphaba surfaced from her book only when she got to the safety of class. She sighed, shook her head and thought, 'Oh, well at least she deserved it.' Secretly, she was pleased to have made the pink princesses upset. It was always fun to annoy those three. All they ever did to retaliate was shriek and glare. Elphie stared out the window at the brilliant sky and started to ponder its color.

She was snapped out of her trance by the three giggling 'pinkys' as Elphie liked to call them. The giggling was worse than nails on a chalkboard to Elphaba, who had sunk in her chair. Class started moments later.

It would've been a very interesting lesson to Elphaba, if she had heard it. She was too distracted by all the whispering and note-passing happening in the classroom. She figured someone got dumped or something happened worth gossiping about. She really didn't care until she started to notice that every time she looked up from her textbook there were at least two people looking at her. They immediately looked away once caught staring. Of course Elphaba was used to getting stared at, she was green for heavens sake, but by the end of class the staring had elevated to what it had been like when she had first arrived at Shiz. This puzzled Elphie but she ignored it and let it pass as if she didn't care.

Every class went by like this and she was getting a bit jumpy and stressed out with all these eyes following her. So, at the bell of her last class, she walked as fast as she could out to her dorm room. Once there she shut the door and flung herself on the bed. "Too bad this had to happen today," She said to herself, "It's such a nice day out" She sighed and read her book. A few minutes later Glinda glided in to put her books away.

"Hi Elphie. How are you today?" She attempted at a conversation, mostly to find out what the rumor spread was.

"I thought I told you not to call me Elphie any more _Glinda_." She kept reading.

"Well sorrrrrry." Glinda rolled her eyes, and then tried once more to get information out of her roomie, "Why don't you go outside to read? It's a gorgeous day today." She gestured at the open window.

"Well, I would but," She looked up from her book and tried to think of an excuse quick; she wasn't about to tell Glinda the real reason. Glinda was probably the cause. "I have homework. I like to do my homework in the quiet and away from…people." At the word people she gave Glinda a look of daggers.

"Alright, alright, I'm going! Jeez!" Glinda huffed and left the room. Once she closed the door behind her she smirked a bit. Whatever Shen spread around, or not knowing why people were looking at her, was getting to Elphie. Glinda could tell because she always did her homework outside when it was this nice out. That and she knew for a fact Elphie had no homework today. She walked off finally knowing that things did get through her roommate's defenses.

Back in the room Elphaba sighed. She could hear the birds chattering outside and every once and a while a slight breeze would come through the window that made her yearn to be out there. Once or twice she almost gave in and went outside to get some fresh air but then voices of students outside made her remember why she wasn't out there. She decided to stay in her room until all this blew over, whatever it is. She would only go out to go to her classes. She'd done it before she can do it again. Why it had to happen on nice days like this she just couldn't figure out. Sighing yet again she settled back in with her book.

At dinner Glinda looked around the tables. She saw everyone talking and chattering, even Boq and Nessa. Anyone who saw her looking waved. She politely waved back to them all. Sliding back into her chair she saw Shen and Pfannee's mouths moving but she was thinking about something, someone, else too hard to hear them.

'I wonder if Elphie's ok.' Glinda looked around from her seat once more, but there was no Elphie. Elphaba had done this before when people said extravagantly bad things about her. She normally ends up not eating for two days or more. Glinda never felt too bad for the green girl but this time it had been partially her fault, even though she still didn't know what the fuss was all about.

"Helloooooo? Earth to Galinda!" Pfannee waved her hand in front of Glinda's face waking her from her thoughts.

"It's ok Pfannee, she's probably staring at her crush of the week." Shenshen guessed then turned on Glinda, "Hey! You haven't told us who that is, it's a new week you know."

"Oh you guys and you're silly games." Glinda actually hadn't thought about this week's crush much so she just randomly scanned the food tables for a cutish guy, "Well, this week's crush is Omtyride."

"Oo, he is something isn't he? Tall, dark, and handsome for sure." Shenshen sighed dreamily. "You have the best taste in men Galinda."

"Did you guys see Elphaba at any point after classes were over?" Glinda asked changing the subject to what she wanted to talk about.

"Nope, Shen told a really good one. She's probably up in your room crying. She'll get over it. Everyone does." Pfannee stated as if it were an everyday occurrence. Sad thing is, it was almost an everyday occurrence, not always started by them though.

'Crying, no way not Elphie. Sulking, maybe. Wishing we were all dead, most likely.' Glinda thought. She ate and talked. Though, somewhere in the middle of her supper, she snuck two bread rolls into her purse for Elphie, out of guilt. After eating she talked with Shen and Pfannee and forgot about the green bean for a bit.

At eight she went upstairs to practice sorcery. Elphaba was perched in the same spot as when she had left so she sat down on her bed and pulled out her textbook and wand.

Elphaba watched from the top of her book as her roommate walked in. Everything was as if nothing had happened today. Glinda remembered the rolls she had smuggled and figured now would be a good time to try and give them to her. If Elphie didn't take them she'd set them on the desk sometime tonight, just in case her pride let her have them later.

"Elphaba," Glinda called while digging out the rolls, "I was eating supper and I didn't see you there so I-" She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Elphaba set her book down. They both looked at each other, silently asking who wanted to get it. Elphaba knew no one ever came to see her so she raised her eyebrows and motioned with her head at the door.

"Oh, fine you lazy bum." Glinda scowled at her, she hadn't wanted to move from her very comfy spot on her fluffy pink bed. She opened the door and found a boy a year older than her standing in the doorway, "I'm sorry, do I know you? No I don't think I do. I'm Glin-"

"Is there an Elphaba Thropp here?" He asked trying to look in.

"You…you want…Elphaba?" Glinda was dumbstruck that that guy would want Elphie over her.

"Yes." He looked impatient.

"Um, just a moment then…" Glinda turned and shut the door.

"What?" Elphaba was truly curious. She had only seen Glinda look this shell-shocked and dumbstruck twice before. Once her friend had to move to Munchkinland and couldn't attend Shiz any longer. The other time was when she had heard she missed the shoe sale of the century because she was in bed sick last year.

"There's…a boy…at the door." Glinda slowly told her.

"And…? Come on, out with it, he's waiting for you." Elphaba was growing impatient.

"No…he wants…you." At the word you both of the girls just stared at each other, both of them at a loss for words. Then,

"Glinda I don't need a charity date. I don't _want_ a charity date." Elphaba decided to go with the more believable route; Glinda had set her up.

"No Elphaba, I didn't. Why would I. I only do that for _friends_." Glinda had wanted that last comment to hurt but it didn't faze Elphaba a bit.

"You're right," Elphaba contemplated, "I guess I'll go see what he wants. Probably notes or something like that." She got up and walked to the door and slipped out, closing it behind her.

Glinda sat on a chair by her bed and listened carefully. She heard mumbling at first, then she heard Elphaba say loudly, "What!", then more mumbling. Soon she heard a loud smack and Elphaba, almost shrieking, "I am not, I was never, and I wont ever! You can tell that to your idiot friends too!"

The door whipped open and Elphaba stormed in. She leapt on her bed and started to read. Whipping each page instead of her normal slow quiet turn.

"May I inquire as to what happened and what he wanted?" Glinda asked carefully.

Elphaba whipped her head up from her book, eyebrows raised, "You don't know? Cause I'm pretty sure you do!"

"No Elphie, er, Elphaba, I don't know. I wasn't part of this, I _don't_ know! Please tell me what happened!" Glinda realized she was pleading but really didn't care. Whatever happened out in the hall sounded exciting.

"Like you care," Elphaba muttered and got off her bed to pace the floor, then she erupted, "Why the hell did you say that about me? I knew we weren't friends but come on Galinda! What goes through that blonde head? Nothing? Is it because I ran into you today? I didn't mean it! I was just walking! Don't tell me you've never run into someone before! I know you have! Just last week actually! Boq. Did he spread untruths about you? No!" Elphaba finished her rant and was breathing fast.

When Glinda saw that the green girl had gotten a couple shades lighter green and started breathing normally, she daringly asked softly, "Could you please tell me what he said? If I did know what you were talking about it wouldn't matter, right?"

Elphaba looked at Glinda incredulously, "What? That would just give you and you're air-headed friends greater amusement."

"But-" A knock on the door interrupted Glinda once again. This time though, Elphaba quickly got up and opened the door a crack.

Galinda could see a boy a year younger this time waving a ten-dollar bill and smirking. He opened his mouth to speak when Elphaba intercepted, but instead of directing it a the boy, she stuck her head out to yell into the hall, "No! That's all lies! I never want to see any other sex-deprived boy at my door ever again or I'll rat them all out to the Head!" She turned to the boy, " How'd get here? Hopped the fence? And you're risking suspension for sex? You idiot." By then the boy had gone white and had started stammering. Elphaba slammed the door shut on him with all the force she could muster. Glinda thought the doorframe cracked.

Elphaba's face was a deep shade of green from anger and for a moment, Glinda thought for the first time, looked as if she was on the verge of tears. The moment passed and Glinda only saw an angry Elphaba again.

"Can you tell me now what's going on?" Glinda asked, genuinely feeling sorry for the girl.

"I guess, a few more laughs for you pinkys wont do me any worse or better, so why not?" Elphaba massaged her temples and pressed on, trying to get it over with fast, "As you know, and I just found out, the rumor that spread around the school today was extra juicy. Apparently, I'm a hooker, or a whore, depends on you heard it from. I guess I will have sex with anyone for ten dollars." Elphaba fumed.

Glinda was speechless. Shenshen had _never_ been this mean before. There was a time she was on the verge of being overly hurtful but what she said about Elphie was just cruel.

"Oh don't look so shocked." Elphaba was confused at the blonde girls reaction. 'It couldn't be real, could it?' she wondered to herself.

"I…I don't know what to say." Glinda didn't want to trash Shenshen.

'I knew it' "Yeah, I thought so. Not so funny now is it?" Elphaba said calming down a bit.

"I really didn't have any part in this Elphaba. I swear, I didn't know until just now." Glinda was getting slightly frustrated. No one had ever doubted her word before.

"Whatever, go to bed. You don't want bags under those _precious_ eyes." Elphaba shot Glinda a look that could kill and got into her bed without changing or anything.

"Goodnight…" Glinda whispered, got ready for bed quicker than ever and shut off her light.

As soon as Glinda fell asleep Elphaba sat up and whispered, "This means war." She got up and snuck over to Glinda's closet. When she opened it she saw all of Galinda's precious dresses. She got half of them out and found there were too many in there to carry them all. So she took the nicest ones and some casual ones and carried them off to the washroom. Grabbing Galinda's wand on the way out.

Once there she saw the tubs of water to wash clothes in sitting on the floor in rows. She set the dresses on the floor in front of one and picked up the wand. "Emika Heeking Fiimy," She whispered and the dresses rose and hovered before her. A flick of the wand and the dresses flew over above the tub. A downward flick and they sparkled their way into the water. She poured in some soap and with a twirl of the wand the dresses started to wash, pink, white, black, blue, red dresses together. While those were 'washing' Elphaba started to heat the clothes drying rack so it would be extra hot when the dresses were ready.

Once all that was done and she was waiting for the dresses to be done washing, she said out loud to no one, "It has begun."


	2. Stories

Thank you all for the great reviews, sorry I haven't gotten a chance to go online lately TT. I will try to get chapters up faster, now that my computer works. 

Oh, and yes, I am emeraldchica3

Chapter 2: Stories

When the dresses stopped churning, Elphaba used the wand to pick up the wad of, now gross colored and not-as-sparkly, dresses and put them in the now extra hot dryer. Shutting the door of the dryer she scanned for a safe place to read. She sat herself on a stool, in a corner, a ways away from the water tubs. She had used Galinda's wand just because she had felt like it and it had been sitting right on the table. Plopping down on the stool she opened her book and started reading. She lost herself in the pages.

Five long chapters later she looked up from her book and realized it was now about two hours later and she figured the dryer tool must have shut off about an hour ago. Slowly, she closed her book and rose from her stool. Her black nightgown flowed out behind her as she made her way to the dryer. Opening the doors of the dryer, she let out a gasp. Now that she felt a bit better about what had happened the day before, seeing these prized dresses made Elphaba get a sinking feeling in her stomach. The dresses that she had taken out of Glinda's closet had been magnificent. Even the not as fancy plain ones had been soft and beautiful.

'Now,' Elphaba thought wincing as she took them out one by one, 'now they are horrific, and ugly.' Each dress she took out made her more and more horrible about herself. 'Maybe this is to show me what I am. Mean and disgusting.'

All of the dresses had somehow managed to loose all their glitter, jewels, and gems. Elphaba found them sitting at the bottom of the dryer She put the gems and jewels in her one and only pocket. Not to keep but to give back to Galinda. Every dress had lost its original color and turned an ugly gray-green. To make matters worse, they had all shrunk about three to four sizes. Before this incident, she could have looked back on her life and told someone that she didn't have a conscious without lying. Now, she wished she would have just stayed in her room and sulked. After staring at the hideous pile of what were once gorgeous gowns, Elphaba slowly got her book and the wand from her corner. A flick of the wand and the dresses floated in front of her.

At 3 o'clock at night there were no students or faculty to run into on the way from the washroom to her dorm room. Elphaba slowly turned to handle of the door to reduce the sound. When she looked in she saw everything as it was when she left. Galinda had curled into a ball and was snoring a bit. Carefully, Elphaba hung up the dresses and put everything back exactly as it was when Glinda went to bed. Crawling into bed she glanced once more at the closet. Before she fell asleep she tried to brace herself for what she might go through in the morning. She also noticed Galinda starting to toss and turn in her sleep. Elphaba then fell into a dreamless slumber.

Galinda, on the other-hand, was having the worst dream she had ever had in her lifetime. It had started out wonderful; she had been at a ball, the biggest ball of the year. Wearing her favorite and most prized dress, (which was a bright pink, and had many sparkly jewels on it) she was the center of attention. After talking to everyone important she spotted Fiyero making his way over to her.

"May I have the honor of this dance?" He offered his hand when he got to her.

"You may." Galinda giggled. 'Just wait until Shen and Pfannee find out that I danced with the most popular guy in Shiz!' she thought as he led her to the dace floor.

He bowed, she curtsied, and they started a slow waltz.

"You are a very good dancer, Miss Glinda." Fiyero smiled.

"Why thank you, you are too." Glinda tried to think of a conversation starter. "Are you having fun at the ball Sir Fiyero?"

"Now that I'm with you I am." He sent her into a twirl, then a dip. "You are so beautiful tonight."

"Why thank you. This is my most cherished dre- What the…! My dress! What's happening to my beautiful dress?" She shrieked. They had stopped dancing by now. Everyone else on the dance floor did not seem to notice. Her lovely pink dress had gotten a splotch of this ugly gray-green color on it. The green area was growing. Within a minute the entire dress had gone from pretty to grotesque. Then, with Fiyero watching with a shocked look on his face, the jewels fell off. She looked up and she saw Elphaba standing next to Fiyero staring at her. Elphaba's expression changed from a sneer to shock.

"Wow, Galinda. If you're trying to set a new trend I don't think that's the one you should go for." Elphaba started to laugh.

"What do you mean…?" At that moment she looked down to see her dress again. She let out a scream that could've been heard throughout the entire school if she had been awake. Her dress had vanished. She was standing there, in the middle of the dance floor, naked! Fiyero was just standing there with his jaw dropped and Elphaba was laughing harder than Galinda had ever seen her laugh before. Come to think of it, she hadn't ever seen Elphie laugh before. She stood watching dream Elphie laugh, lost in the sight of green girl.

Then she remembered why she was being laughed at. She got very red and started to try and cover herself up. She ran over to the tables. For some reason no one seemed to notice that she wasn't clothed but Elphaba and Fiyero. For some reason where ever she ran to they were there, always a shocked Fiyero and a laughing Elphaba. Galinda was starting to cry. None of the tablecloths would come off the tables, nor would the curtains come off the windows.

After frantically running around for a bit she realized, she was humiliated not only because she was naked, but also because she wanted Elphaba to stop laughing at her. For some reason she wanted the green bean to like her.

Elphaba woke that morning and saw that the sun was already high in the sky. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was already ten thirty. She glanced over to Galinda's bed and saw that the blonde was still sleeping. Elphaba could tell there was something wrong. Galinda was shaking and whimpering in her sleep. Elphaba snuck over to take a look at her roomie. The girl was wrapped tight in her pink blankets, Elphaba guessed from twisting around all night. Elphie also noticed that there were tears coming out from behind her closed eyes.

'What to do, what to do?' Elphaba wondered. She decided to wake the poor girl from her nightmare. She started by quickly poking Galinda's shoulder. After that didn't work she poked Glinda's sweaty brow twice, a little bit harder than before. This time Galinda stirred a bit and then kept on whimpering. Now just plain annoyed, Elphaba took Galinda's shoulders and shook them.

"Wake up damn it!" Elphaba growled. She didn't stop shaking her until she saw Galinda open one of her eye's a tiny bit. "Welcome back to reality."

"Elphie?" Galinda whispered confused. Remembering her dream she tried to check and see if she was wearing clothes, but she was too tangled in her sheets.

"You were tossing and turning a lot last night." Elphaba decided to let the 'Elphie' thing slide, "You were…crying too." She finished in a whisper.

"I…I was just having a nightmare. I'm sorry if I worried you." Glinda said hopefully.

"I wasn't worried. It was just a dream." With that Elphaba walked into the bathroom to change out of her nightdress.

"Oh." Galinda sighed sadly. She laid there and listened to her roommate get ready. Even now she felt bad for letting her friends do that to the poor girl. 'I wonder if she's planning on going outside today?' She wondered.

Her question was answered in a few moments later. Elphaba came out of the bathroom, grabbed her schoolwork, and left with a quick "'bye."

"Well, um, goodbye…" Galinda said quietly as the door closed. With a sigh she got herself untangled from her sheets and saw that in her rush last night she forgot to set out an outfit for today. She waltzed over to her closet, thinking about how good the dream had been before 'it' happened. She opened the closet doors and, for a few seconds, she couldn't breathe. She couldn't remember how. Half her dresses were ruined. They were the same gray-green color as they had been in her dream. The affected dresses had some how lost all their gems and jewels. Galinda searched the floor of her closet for them, to see if they had fallen off like in her dream. There was nothing on the floor. She got back up and took another look at her dresses.

"No…no…NO!" She sobbed as she flipped through her dresses. Finally she got to 'the' dress. Her most prized possession. The dress in her dream. It was also destroyed. Sobbing even harder, she took the dress off its hanger. She took it to a corner, sat down, curled into a bell with her gown, and just cried. She lost herself, and time, in her sobs.

Elphaba's guilt lifted as the day wore on. Even when she didn't see Galinda or her posse all afternoon, she didn't feel so bad about what she did. The rumor had died down quite a bit and she was actually enjoying the weather and reading time. Before she went to supper she decided to make a stop off at her dorm and drop off the books she got at the library.

In the hall she spotted Shenshen and Pfannee sitting outside what looked to be her dorm room door. As Elphaba got closer she saw that it _was_ her dorm room they were in front of.

"Would you two mind moving?" Elphaba tried to reach the door handle without stepping on them.

"What did you do to her!" Pfannee shrieked.

"What do you mean?" Elphaba knew exactly what they meant.

"You're ugly _and_ horrible!" Pfannee said, softer this time. Shenshen just sat there with her head in her hands.

"I'm going to say this once more, would you move!" Elphaba prepared to step all over them to get into her room.

"Fine, we'll go see to Galinda's fans." Pfannee got up; then helped Shenshen up.

Shen got two steps away and then turned back, "Goodbye, whore." She walked off.

Elphaba ran a hand through her dark hair and sighed. She turned to the door and tried turning the handle. It was locked. Their room is never locked. During the first few weeks at Shiz, Elphaba had tried to keep the room locked. She gave up on it when she found that Galinda kept leaving it unlocked. Elphaba dug deep in her bag, under all the textbooks and library books. She found the key after a couple minutes of grumbling some choice expletives.

She slid the key into the keyhole and opened the door. Elphaba kept her eyes trained to the ground as she walked in. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see the state Galinda was in. The sobbing coming from the girl was real. When she set her things on her bed she was ready to look. The sight knocked the air out of her lungs like a punch to the stomach. Galinda was curled in a tight ball in a corner, clutching one of the gowns Elphaba had wrecked.

"Um, Galinda?" Elphaba stepped two small steps closer, almost scared to get too close to the girl.

The sobbing continued.

"Galinda! It's just a couple of dresses! Let it go!" Elphaba was now annoyed that anyone could get that upset over a couple of dresses when they were perfectly capable of buying many new ones. 'If anything she should be happy. She can go shopping.' Elphaba thought as she stared at the blonde.

Galinda slowly stopped crying and very slowly lifted her head. Elphaba almost gasped at the sight of her roomie. Her hair was in knots and all over the place on her head. She was still in her nightgown from last night and she had no make-up on. Her eyes were puffy and red, her face was drenched in tears and snot was freely running from her small nose. The dress she was clutching was soaked in one area from all the crying she had done that day. What got to Elphaba was her expression. Galinda's face was contorted with rage.

"Just…a dress?" Galinda said, too nice and too calm.

Elphaba swallowed; amazed she could fear this pink diva. "Y-yes," She cleared her throat, "It, they," she gestured at Galinda's closet, "are just dresses. Yeah they are ruined, but you can easily go out and get new ones. They are material items, they are not made to be mourned like this."

"So, you think I should easily be able to just get up and throw out all these dresses at a point in time, and get new ones to fill their spot?" Galinda's voice wavered as her mask of calm started to come off.

"Yes." It was close enough for her.

"You realize, you're saying that since my dresses are just 'material' items they can be replaced easily. So saying that, you are able to just throw away your books and get new ones?" Galinda raised an eyebrow.

Elphaba stood there. She was stunned at the logic coming out of the blonde's mouth. Even if it was logical, she wasn't about to lose this argument. She pulled up a chair from the study desk. "No, my books have sentimental value for me."

"And my dresses don't have that for me?" Galinda's voice started to rise.

"Well…do they?"

"YES!" Galinda started sobbing again.

"Oh." Elphaba didn't know what to say. "May I inquire as to what it is that makes you so attached to these dresses?"

Galinda looked up again, tears still leaking from her blue eyes. "What?" She hiccupped.

"May I ask why you are so attached to your gowns?" Elphaba repeated softly.

This surprised Galinda. Her brash roommate was actually asking if she could ask a personal question. "Well, I guess so. If it will make you understand."

"Good." Elphaba got comfortable, prepared for a long story.

Galinda, instead, got up and walked to the closet. She pulled out a gown that used to be quite fancy. "This one, I went to my first formal ball in." She pulled out another dress, this one used to be an everyday dress. "This one, I got my first real kiss in." One after one she pulled out each dress in the closet. Wrecked and not wrecked. Each one had a story to go with it. She only stopped when she had emptied out all of her dresses.

Elphaba was speechless. Some of those memories had been really special, and she had ruined them. She stared at Galinda in silence as she put her dresses back in the closet. When she was done, she grabbed the gown she had been clutching when Elphaba had walked in and sat in her corner again. Elphaba wondered how much she could get away with today.

"What about that one?" Elphaba nodded towards the gown.

Galinda looked down at it and sighed. "This one," a faint smile formed on her lips, "this one, was given to me by my Grandfather." She started stroking the fabric, "He was always so great to me. He had always given me small but beautiful trinkets when I would go to see him. Then one day I visited him and he presented me with this beautiful gown. I was shocked, something like this two years ago was pretty expensive. He told me that his little Galinda-bear was worth it. I was ecstatic by now and so very happy. We left and I wore this dress as often as I could. We went to visit again the next week and I made sure I wore it. An hour after we got there my Grandfather died of a stroke. My parents rushed me out, but I had seen enough for it to haunt me for the next week or two. In the next month I never took this dress off. My parents yelled at me to take it off but no one could make me. Eventually I took it off to go swimming and I moved on. I have always kept it with me when I traveled. Now it's…it's…" She broke into another crying fit.

"Galinda…" Elphaba felt really bad now. All the guilt that she had lost that afternoon had returned, this time it hurt even worse. "This isn't your fault."

"It is my fault! I had dreamt that this would happen," She left out the minor details, "Maybe this is like what I did to Ama Clutch!"

"Galinda!" Elphaba couldn't keep it a secret any longer. She leapt up and shouted, "I did it! I ruined your dresses!"

Galinda stopped crying and looked up, "What?" she asked slowly.

"I ruined your dresses. I got up late last night and ruined your dresses. I didn't know that they meant so much to you." Elphaba looked at the floor.

"I…I don't know what to say," Galinda said bewildered.

Elphaba stood there, eyes trained on the floor.

"Why?" Galinda asked quietly, her heart breaking.

"Because you spread that shit around about me. I felt that I needed payback, so I…" Elphaba looked at Galinda, searching her eyes for forgiveness.

Galinda was shocked, "I did _not_ spread shit around about you." She got up and walked over to her bed, climbed under the covers and turned her back to Elphaba.

Elphaba felt hurt that Galinda was so mad. What she couldn't figure out was why? Why had she been wanting forgiveness? She had never needed forgiveness. Why did his hurt so much? It's not like they were good friends. She got ready for bed and feel asleep trying to sort out many mixed and new feelings.

Galinda didn't fall asleep for hours after Elphaba's breathing became steady. She was also in deep thought.

'If Elphaba did this to me out of revenge and I didn't actually do it, does that mean that she did this for no reason? If that s true, _I_ can get revenge for what _she_ did to me.' Galinda figured in her head. 'Oo, look how the tables have turned.'

She fell asleep thinking of revenge.


End file.
